Palabras tatuadas en su cuerpo
by Oyuki-Flor
Summary: No, definitivamente había palabras que no podría expresar y sin embargo, Sasuke las conocía y desde luego, también entendía la única forma en la que Naruto, sabía escribir. Yaoi NaruSasu.


**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yaoi, NaruSasu.**

Tal vez no podía escribir como él, tampoco era el rey de la oratoria y la elocuencia pero sabía escribir en el cuerpo níveo de Sasuke Uchiha -_Su _propio perfecto libro-, _palabras _que ninguna otra persona podría leer sólo con los ojos, más bien eran _palabras_ que para leerse, únicamente podían vivirse con la piel y eran tan peculiares que incluso podían beberse hasta calmar la sed del alma de Sasuke y por supuesto, de la suya; el libro únicamente podría ser leído por el propio _libro_ y claro, también por el _escritor _que podría serlo toda la vida_._

**(…)**

**Palabras tatuadas en su cuerpo.**

**(…)**

_El día no fue distinto a como eran los demás y Naruto parecía no recordar ni siquiera, que era su cumpleaños, el moreno a su lado simplemente disfrutaba de lo que Naruto le ofrecía, a veces era tan predecible y otras, simplemente no sabía nada de aquello que pensaba. Estas ideas le hicieron sentir un hueco en el estómago porque lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente era inevitable, debía suceder._

_Llegada la noche, miró a Naruto, simplemente una mirada que no era pretenciosa, algo que no quería mostrar nada, ningún sentir, ningún pensar, simplemente mirarlo. Y ahí estaba Naruto, otra vez, comprendiendo el lenguaje que por naturaleza e intrínsecamente había desarrollado._

_Sasuke se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la habitación y regresó con un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel brillante de color azul marino y un listón dorado que formaba un simple moño para apresarlo al fino envoltorio. Lo ofreció y Naruto recibió el presente pero con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. –Y depositó el paquete en las otras manos que parecían titubeantes, el rubio quiso descifrar lo que eso significaba y lo supo porque la idea fue tan rápida como el flash de una cámara pero tan horrible que quiso pensar que aquello era un error y una mentira. Luego el moreno lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Inhaló para llenarse del olor de Naruto y comenzó a besarlo posesivamente. _

_Naruto entonces, lo tuvo claro porque él conocía cada movimiento del otro… podía tener muchos defectos pero con Sasuke, la naturaleza simplemente no se había equivocado. Dejó que el moreno tomara lo que le pertenecía y al principio se notaba ausente, como si no quisiera responder a los movimientos de Sasuke. Sentía que en su pecho, el vacío crecía; quería llorar pero no lo hizo. _

_El moreno besó su cuello y Naruto apretó los puños al mismo tiempo en que un sonoro gemido que emanaba de su boca, inundó aquel estudio y, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, lo decidió. Tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y entre besos y pasos hizo que éste, se sentara en la simple silla situada detrás del escritorio principal. _

_Naruto olvidó el tiempo, olvidó que lo sabía y como siempre, únicamente Sasuke existía para él. Con cada movimiento, con cada roce y cada beso, le dejaba claro al otro que a pesar de todo, se pertenecían y eso era un hecho que el tiempo jamás alteraría y que la distancia jamás perturbaría. Mientras le quitaba a Sasuke la camisa y todo cuanto le estorbaba para sentirlo completamente, el moreno hacía lo propio en el cuerpo ajeno. _

_Si la noche fue la más larga o quizá la más corta, si los segundos fueron horas o las horas no fueron más que segundos, eso Naruto no lo supo pero volvió a escribir en su perfecto libro una palabra que Sasuke leyó y a pesar de todo, ignoró: "Quédate". _

_Con aquella súplica ignorada, tatuada salvajemente en el cuerpo de Sasuke y con un deseo que parecía insaciable para ambos, los objetos del escritorio cayeron al suelo y la pasión como siempre, había apresado todo a su paso como un huracán, porque así debía ser y cuando Naruto terminó, se separó de él para dejar caer su cuerpo en la silla. Antes de cerrar los ojos, lo miró para después observarlo y perderse otra vez en aquel abismo, luego, extrañamente el aroma de Sasuke que emanaba del regazo que lo acogía, lo abrazó y lo sumergió en un sueño sin ilusión. _

_Sasuke abandonó el estudio, en esta ocasión no apagó la luz._

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse solamente con la penumbra de la noche e inhaló tanto aire como pudo, era ese sueño otra vez. No quería sentirse así porque era reconocer la debilidad que el pasado le provocaba pero ya que su inconsciente se negaba a olvidar aquello, Naruto comprendía que era la voz que encontraba dentro de aquel silencio y la que le ordenaba o quizá, suplicaba más que todo que, no podía dejarlo marchar nuevamente. Con más desesperación de la que pretendía mostrar, sus brazos apresaron al cuerpo que entonces compartía la cama con él.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

-Hn. –Esa _palabra _y un _Buenas noches _que no se escuchó, fueron la respuesta sin más señales que Naruto consideró como tal cuando sintió que unas manos, que no eran suyas, le revolvieron el cabello.

Sonrió amargamente porque no era idiota y porque conocía un lenguaje que por instinto había aprendido desde que Uchiha Sasuke entró a su vida, desde que el centro de la galaxia Uzumaki, era la estrella Uchiha… un lenguaje que siempre había sido parte de él y que a veces, hería al golpear con tanta fiereza.

**(…)**

Naruto era un bocazas con todos los demás pero cuando estaban solos, guardaba silencio. Había ocasiones en las que lo miraba sin más pero en otras, únicamente lo buscaba con el rabillo del ojo y se perdía ensimismado.

"_Constantemente me pregunto qué es el tiempo, cual es el significado de la vida y de la existencia, qué es el cuerpo y qué es el alma… no sé si he encontrado las respuestas a todo esto y más pero indiscutiblemente sé que sin ti, el tiempo carecería de importancia y si nada se perpetuara y nada trascendiera, tampoco importaría. La vida sería una simple existencia y mi cuerpo, un inservible contenedor de un vacío sin pretensiones…"._

Caminando al lado de Sasuke, apretó los puños, tal como cuando leyó por primera vez esas palabras. Entonces recordó que había dejado que el libro, reposara en el escritorio de aquel estudio y permaneciera allí, quieto cual gato acechando en la penumbra… le parecía ridículo que por primera vez desde que lo conoció, no hubiera querido leer sus letras pero luego había tomado nuevamente aquél cuadernillo y lo había observado, de pastas negras forradas en piel y sin ninguna letra en las portadas. Lo abrazó. Era como Sasuke, aparentemente nada qué leer y negro, como aquella noche del 10 de Octubre, como ahora, él mismo lo era.

¿Cuántas veces se había quedado dormido en aquella silla, abrazando aquel que seguramente era el libro más sucinto que Sasuke había escrito y uno que no había visto la luz como él?... esa respuesta era cruel porque desde entonces, la cama de su habitación, había sido renegada al olvido y la silla del estudio, había sido lo único que le quedaba pero eso era pasado y tenía que sepultarlo aunque era consciente de que sólo sucedería cuando encontrara por fin, la manera de asegurarse que la _vida, que las letras y que su libro_, no se irían de sus manos una vez más.

-Naruto… -Gritó Sakura a manera de saludo desde la otra acera y mostró más entusiasmo del que debería, claro, a consideración de Sasuke. El aludido volvió la mirada hacia la chica y le sonrió cálidamente. –Sasuke, ¿qué hay?

-Nada nuevo, Tsunade dijo que quería vernos, creo que tiene noticias sobre el reciente libro de Sasuke o algo así. –Y sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo pero esa sonrisa no era para él y aunque hubiera querido pasarlo por alto, Sasuke lo notó.

-Vaya, seguramente será magnífico ¿no, Sasuke?... supongo que regresaste con nuevas ideas, quiero leerlo, quizá sea interesante. –Y miró al moreno para encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos que en la infancia, jamás la habían notado. Sostuvo la mirada.

-Hn. Debemos irnos. –Puntualizó el moreno secamente.

-Adiós Sakura, hasta la otra. –Y Naruto se adelantó pero levantó una mano para acompañar la despedida que había pronunciado.

Cuando Sasuke iba a alcanzarlo, ella lo retuvo del brazo.

–No está solo, nunca lo estuvo y te garantizo que nunca lo estará, Sasuke. –Éste la miró con la frialdad propia de él y aunque no hubiera querido, esas palabras se repitieron incesantemente en sus adentros y el tono que ella había usado le molestó más de lo necesario. Se apresuró para alcanzar a Naruto.

-No deberías ser tan cortante con ella, es una buena… amiga. –Naruto no lo miraba, se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente un algo que Sasuke no podía encontrar.

-¿Qué tan "buena… amiga"? –Se detuvo en seco odiándose por haber preguntado justamente eso y con un tono que mostraba más de lo que él quería permitir así que, para corregirse añadió: -Sólo me interesa saber si tuviste tan "buenos" amigos como yo. –Y sonrió.

-Te aseguro que nadie fue tan "buena" contigo como lo fue Sakura para mí, en tu ausencia. –Naruto murmuró lo último y apresuró el paso tanto que ni siquiera notó como aquella sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Sasuke mientras los brazos de éste se tensaron al formarse unos puños en sus manos.

Con Tsunade, Sasuke prestó atención a todo cuanto ella les había dicho y llegado el momento de marcharse, fue el primero en abandonar el despacho de la rubia, seguía molesto por las palabras de Sakura pero sobre todo por las de Naruto y algo en su interior, le hacía querer descubrir el verdadero significado de éstas porque a ambos los conocía de siempre y sabía que no habían hablado sólo para picarle.

**(…)**

En mitad de la noche, Naruto rodó por toda la cama buscando en realidad chocar con el cuerpo de Sasuke pero no encontró más que vacío.

Se sentó justo en medio de la cama sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. La inseguridad abrió paso al miedo en tan sólo un instante pero una repentina oleada de tranquilidad lo invadió en el momento en que escuchó el agua de la regadera caer, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Llevaba su pijama en color blanco y rallas azul marino pero por lo que hizo, a Sasuke le pareció que a pesar de que sus ojos lo miraban, aún continuaba dormido. Naruto llegó hasta él con el pijama puesto y el agua que caía incesante, mojó inmediatamente sus ropas las cuales, se pegaron al cuerpo del rubio que en ese momento parecía no darse cuenta de nada, más que de la presencia de Sasuke quien había sonreído tras levantar una ceja en señal de una clara interrogante.

Lo besó, en un principio lentamente pero en cuanto los labios del moreno le correspondieron y sus manos lo apresaron, el contacto se tornó a una lucha para demostrar dominio, una batalla en la cual, los principales contrincantes eran sólo labios y lenguas, una disputa que siempre era salvaje, divertida y que terminaba cuando Naruto se alejaba para recuperar el aliento y con la boca de Sasuke rodando por su cuello para ir por más.

Mientras otorgaba libre acceso para sentir el contacto de la lengua de Sasuke, las manos de éste iban despojándole de las prendas que todavía llevaba puestas.

Naruto, simplemente dejó que él continuara mientras su propia sonrisa mostró una forma que seguramente, Sasuke había sido el único en presenciar en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que esos labios la dibujaban, tenía un deje de picardía cuyo trasfondo, sería revelado en los minutos siguientes.

Bajo la regadera, con aquella tibia y transparente cortina de agua que cubría a ambos cuerpos, el tiempo no importaba nunca porque simplemente, Naruto podría pasar la eternidad explorando el cuerpo que ahora sentía enardecer y moverse al compás del suyo y si moría después de esto, después de haber estado con Sasuke, entonces moriría feliz porque sabría que vivir, había valido la pena por tenerlo a él. Sus pensamientos rayaban en el límite de la cursilería pero aún cuando pudiera acallarlos eso no evitaría que nacieran en él y que le hicieran consciente de lo que Uchiha Sasuke representaba en su vida.

Pese a que las palabras se acumulaban en sus adentros a cada instante y su boca no hacía más que devorar cada rincón del otro, su cuerpo, por reacción _natural _ante la piel de Sasuke, transformaba todo aquello que sentía, en caricias posesivas y dominantes. Si su actuar en esos instantes era o no aceptable, no le importaba, simplemente ese era su sentir.

Tal vez no podía escribir como él, tampoco era el rey de la oratoria y la elocuencia pero sabía escribir en el cuerpo níveo de Sasuke Uchiha -_Su _propio perfecto libro-, _palabras _que ninguna otra persona podría leer sólo con los ojos, más bien eran _palabras_ que para leerse, únicamente podían vivirse con la piel y eran tan peculiares que incluso podían beberse hasta calmar la sed del alma de Sasuke y por supuesto, de la suya; el libro únicamente podría ser leído por el propio _libro_ y claro, también por el _escritor _que podría serlo toda la vida_._

-Ah… Sasukeee… -Pronunció con una voz enronquecida y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de éste mientras lo penetraba sin titubeos y no pronunció más palabras. Ahí estaba, una vez más, olvidándolo todo y sumergido en ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado pero al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo y su boca bajó a uno de aquellos blancos hombros para enterrar sus dientes. No quería hablar y esa era la única forma que encontraba para poder tragarse aquello que sentía. Por otra parte, el moreno percibió la decadencia del otro y sabía lo que eso significaba pero no quería comprenderlo, tampoco tenía nada qué decir pues en aquel cuadernillo había expresado más de lo que jamás podría hacer hablando.

Se retiró de Naruto y lo empujó hasta que la espalda morena chocó con las frías baldosas. Esos ojos lo miraron y cazó sus labios salvajemente.

-Naruto, Naruto… -No tuvo fuerzas para volver a mirarlo y todavía, con sed de él, descendió hábilmente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual engulló con premura. Cuando Naruto sintió tan abrumante la cálida humedad de esa boca, supo que había triunfado y con una ligera sonrisa que no se molestó en esconder, dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke para guiarlo a su propio ritmo y luego, simplemente indicó que el otro se detuviera. Nuevamente, azul contra negro y de un movimiento totalmente implacable, hizo que ahora el blanco cuerpo sintiera el frío de las baldosas en su pecho. Y volvió a penetrarlo pera esta vez no se detuvo hasta terminar. Finalmente entendió que su libro había regresado totalmente.

"_Nadie, no hubo nadie desde aquella noche". _Naruto hubiera querido pronunciar esas palabras pero al final, decidió que era mejor, tatuarlas en el cuerpo de Sasuke y se encargaría de hacer permanente la tinta que las sellaría un millón de veces más a partir de ahora.

Y después que las palabras volvieran a tatuarse en ambos cuerpos, Sasuke alejó sus labios del cuello contrario para apreciar un sello que él mismo se encargaría de plasmar una y otra vez, todas las veces que quisiera. El rubio cerró los ojos y en ese instante, se visualizó con una calma nada propia de él pues aunque lo conociera perfectamente, Sasuke jamás adivinaría que segundos antes, cuando su interior fue para Naruto, el único lugar donde el placer es despiadado asesino del juicio y la razón, sólo un pensamiento se negó a abandonar su mente: sin él la vida dejaría de ser vida, lo sabía. Dolorosamente lo sabía porque hacía varios años, el moreno le había regalado, para su cumpleaños, el obsequio que jamás quiso tener.

Terminaron de bañarse y el primero en salir con una toalla de color azul marino, rodeándole la cintura, fue Naruto.

Definitivamente la naturaleza no se equivocaba, ambos eran excelentes escritores, desde luego, cada cual con su propio estilo.

**(…)**

Sasuke, averiguaría con el pasar del tiempo, a qué exactamente se refería Naruto cuando dijo que Sakura había sido una buena amiga.

Naruto nunca confesaría que de algún modo envidiaba a las novelas de Sasuke; tampoco diría que le parecía una ironía cruel, odiar aquello que también amaba sólo por ser de él pero también lo aceptaba porque podía entender motivos y razones que aunque nunca había exteriorizado para cerciorarse de que fueran correctos, él comprendía; No, definitivamente había palabras que no podría expresar y sin embargo, Sasuke las conocía y desde luego, también entendía la única forma en la que Naruto, sabía escribir.

**(…)**

**FIN**

**(…)**

¿Qué puedo decirles?... simplemente que es lo primero que escribo con esta pareja. Agradeceré todo tipo de comentarios y desde luego, el hecho de que hayan dedicado su valioso tiempo para leer.

Hasta la otra ^-^


End file.
